Dil's First Year
by Lost42
Summary: Dil tells Ji Yeon all abut his babyhood.


A/N This is a sequal to Ji Yeon's first year. It's all about Dil's first year of life and was suggested to me by Celrock.

Dil and Ji Yeon sat on the couch relaxing after playing with Cleo.

"I'm glad Cleo isn't all over the place like Spifi is. He always wants to play." Dil commented as he settled into the cushions.

"How did you get Spifi anyways?" Ji Yeon asked as Cleo layed down next to her.

"I'll tell you, but I need to start at the very begining of my life for things to make sense." Dil told her.

Ji Yeon settled herself against Cleo and waited patiently for Dil to begin his life story.

"Like you I was borned in the hopsickle." Dil began."Also like you I cried a lot at first, but not because of yucky making me sick. I just cried to cry getting all my mommy and daddy's tention, which I guess is why tommy and his friends tried to take me back to the baby store, and how we gotted losted in the forest."

"You gotted losted in the forest?" Ji Yeon asked with a shocked look on her face."What was it like?"

"It was like a big park." Dil answered."Everything was fine til Tommy tried to feed me to the monkeys."

"He tried to feed you to monkeys?" Ji Yeon asked shocked once more. She and Min Jun didn't always didn't get along, but she didn't think he would ever try to feed her to monkys.

"Yep, but it was fun playing with them until they tooked me and dropped me on the ground. Lucky for me Tommy found me and chased the monkeys away."

"That night we sleeped in a tree while the sky got all angry. I was having a hard time falling asleep and I was glad Tommy was there cuz he singed a song that my mommy and daddy singed to get me to sleep after crying for a lot of days after I came home."

"Sometime later I accidently maded us go in a lot of water, maybe that's why I don't like baths to much. I don't know cuz at the time it was fun."

"After the water we metted a wolf that was mean and I think it wanted to eat us, but Spike saved us and we founded our mommies and daddies again."

"Wow. I'm glad you gotted out of the forest and no aminals eated you." Ji Yeon said before letting out a yawn and falling asleep.

Dil decided to do the same and by the time he woke up he was in his own house in his own bed. His stomach began to grumble so he layed down flat on his stomach with his feet facing the bottom of the stairs and slid down. He walked into the living room to find Tommy watching a Reptar movie.

"Hi Dil." Tommy greeted him when he climbed onto the couch."How was your playdate with Ji Yeon?"

"It was fun. We played with Cleo and I tolded her about the time we gotted lost in the forest." Dil replied.

That's as far as the conversation got as Didi had called the boys for dinner.

It was awhile before Dil saw Ji Yeon again. When he eventually did see her again she looked tired.

"Hey long time no see." Dil greeted when he arrived at the park.

"Hi Dil." Ji Yeon replied sleepily."I went to visit my grandparents. I get tired when we come back."

"Don't your grandma and granpa live across the ocean?" Dil asked.

"Yeah." Ji Yeon answered.

"I went over the ocean once." Dil commented as he sat next to Ji Yeon in the grass.

"Really?" Ji Yeon asked suddenly more awake then before."where did you go?"

"Paris." Dil told her.

"We went there so my daddy could fix his reptar robot that got broked. That's also where we met Kimi and Chuckie gotted his new mommy, but he almost had a different mommy, a mean lady wanted to marry Chuckie's daddy, but Chuckie stopped him by saying his firstest word."

"What was his firstest word?" Ji Yeon asked taking a sip from her bottle.

"No." Dil answered.

'What was your firstest word?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Mine." Dil answered."I was a greedy baby who didn't like to share much."

"I'm glad I don't have to share anything. That's the best thing about being the youngest. nobody wants what I got." Ji Yeon explained.

"Me and Tommy have don't share everything though cuz his favoritest thing is Reptarr while mine is Goober." Dil told her.

"How did that happen?" Ji Yeon asked."I thought you liked everything Tommy likes."

"Well not everything. One night I was having trouble sleeping cuz everywhere I looked there was Reptar and he was a little scary in the dark." Dil began."After a sleepless night my mommy introduced me to Goober, who isn't scary at all. We even got our room changed to Goober, which didn't make Tommy to happy."

"So what did you do?' Ji Yeon asked. She was glad she didn't have to share a room with Min Jun. While Paw Patrol was far from scary she didn't like the show enough to want her room decorated with it.

"We went to tha park sometime after changing out room and Reptar anf Goober got into a fight and something else happened that I can't remember right now, but soon after that we had a Gobber and Reptar room. Goober on my side and Reptar on Tommy's." Dil finished.

"I'm glad I have my own room." Ji Yeon commented.

"I had my own room once. I like sharing with Tommy better." Dil told her.

"How did you get your own room?" Ji Yeon asked.

"My grandpa moved out cuz of Reptar and that's when I got my own room. My parents moved Tommy into grandpa's room and I stayed in our old room. Tommy was sad a lot. I was too. I didn't like being without him at night. Our parents got the hint that we didn't want to be in our rooms and so we started sharing again, but grandpa didn't come back home. He moved into the tired home with my new grandma Lulu."

"What's a tired home?" Ji Yeon asked.

"It's where old people's go when they get to tired." Dil explained."Don't your grandparents live at a tired home?"

"No." Ji Yeon answered."They live in a partment like my auntie."

The next day Dil arrived with the rest of the kids at Ji Yeon's house. While the older kids went downstairs to the playroom to join Min Jun, Dil sat down on the floor next to Ji Yeon's swing waking for her to wake up from her nap.

While Dil was waiting he turned his attention to the tv where it looked like Ji Yeon's mom was watching something about people being stuck on a beach after a plane crash. Seeing this reminded him of something else that had happened to him in his babyhood.

Dil got engrossed in the show and didn't notice when Ji Yeon woke up.

"When did you get here Dil?" Ji Yeon asked as she was placed next to him after having her diaper changed.

"I gotted here when these peoples crashed on a beach and now their walking through a jungle to find something from the plane." Dil answered as if that would help. He couldn't exactly tell how long it had been.

Ji Yeon looked at the tv and back at Dil."Ok I don't think you waited to long for me to wake up." She had seen this show a few times and figured that they were still on the first episode.

"Did you ever get stucked on a island?" Dil asked as they continued to watch the show.

"No, but watching this show makes me hope that I don't get stucked on a island." Ji Yeon answered.

"I did whith my whole family and all our friends too." Dil said."Only we was on a boat stead of a plane."

"What was it like?" Ji Yeon asked."Was there a scary smoke monster or secret places under the ground?"

"Uh no." Dil said."But that would've been so cool."

"I don't think you want to be on a island with a smoke monster." Ji Yeon told him and then whispered."It kills peoples."

"Ok, uh maybe not, but ayways our boat sinked and we got on a floaty thingy and founded the island where there was no smoke monster or anything like that. It did have plants that tried to eat Chuckie though. We asplored the jungle and met Nigel Strawberry, who was turned into a baby when he gotted hit on the head."

"Who's Nigel Strawberry?" Ji Yeon asked.

"He has a show about animals. I think it comes on late at night." Dil explained.

"I think I member seeing something like that one night when I coudn't sleep and the fishie show wasn't on." Ji Yeon said.

"Good." Dil said and continued."We had a lot of fun in the jungle til we gotted chased by a giant cat and then we gotted stucked in a cave with only one waffle to share. We got out of the cave and went in a scrub marine where Nigel Strawberry gotted turned back into a big people and then we were back with our mommies and daddies and gotted to go on a big boat and have lots of fun."

"You had a lots of aventures." Ji Yeon concluded.

"Yep." Dil sighed. "We had some good times."

"What about all the norman baby stuff like what I told you about?" Ji Yeon asked."What was stuff like for you?"

"Well like you I was a little behind, but maybe not as much." Dil said.

"I remember I had more fun playing in my food then actually eating it, oh and one time Tommy and his friends tried to get me to walk afore I was ready."

"I'm still working on the walking thing." Ji Yeon sighed.

"Well maybe me and the bigger kids can help you like thay tried to do with me." Dil suggested.

"What did they do?" Ji Yeon asked.

"They held me up and moved my legs making it look like I was walking." Dil explained.

"I can already move my leg myself." Ji Yeon said kicking her legs in the air."My mommy says I'll walk when I'm ready."

"Don't worry. You gots lots of time. You haven't been a big baby very long." Dil encouraged her.

"Will you tell me what Hallowmeen is like?" Ji Yeon asked."Min Jun keeps talking bout it cuz he heard bout it at pre school."

"It's a fun night where you dress up as a character or scary thing and get candy." Dil explained.

"What's candy?" Ji Yeon asked.

"How do you not know what candy is?" Dil asked.

"We don't gots a night like that where I'm from and I don't think I've ever eaten candy afore." Ji Yeon explained.

"Not even a Reptar bar?" Dil asked with a shocked look on his face.

Ji Yeon shook her head no. Dil went over to his Goober backpack and pulled out a Reptar bar. He opened it and tore it in half. Dil bit into his half first and showed Ji Yeon how it turned his tongue green. Ji Yeon took a bite of hers and quickly spit it out.

"I don't like how the green stuff tastes." Ji Yeon said thrusting her haf of the candy bar into Dil's hands."If that's what all candy tastes like I don't want anymore."

"I don't really know." Dil told her sadly."That's the only candy I'm allowed to have."

"But my firstest Hallowmeen we almost didn't get any candy at all." Dil told her as he began his next story."It didn't help that Angelica tolded us we all would turn into whatever we were dressed up as."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Ji Yeon commented.

"It wasn't for most of us cept chuckie was really scared cuz he didn't want to turn into a warewolf." Dil explained.

"What's that?" Ji Yeon asked.

"I'm not really sure myself." Dil admitted."But it's kind of like a dog."

"Oh." Ji Yeon said."Do you have anymore fun days like Hallowmeen?"

"We have Christmas." Dil told her."My firstest Christmas we went to Christmas land and gave gifts to a baby fighted some giant nut crackers and it was all snowy."

"What's snowy mean?" Ji Yeon asked.

"You know when it snows." Dil told her then seeing the confused look on Ji Yeon's face he continued."Cold white fluffy stuff that's fun to play in."

"I never sperianced anything like that." Ji Yeon said.

"You never sperianced lots of things, but now that you live here and we're friends you will." Dil assured her.

The kids were called for lunch and all gathered around the table. Bowls of noodles were placed in front of them.

"I never eated anything like this before." Dil said looking at the brown noodles.

"They're good." Ji Yeon assured him shoving some in her mouth.

Dil lifted his spoon to his mouth and found that the noodles did taste good.

After lunch all of the kids went outside to play.

The big kids began a game of soccer while Dil taught Ji Yeon how to play roll the ball. He grabbed a pink sparkly ball and explained the rules of the game.

"All you gots to do is roll the ball back and forth like this." Dil explained as he rolled the ball in Ji Yeon's direction.

Ji Yeon didn't get to play the game all because of Cleo chasing after the ball and running straight into her knocking her over.

"Are you ok?" Dil asked coming to Ji Yeon's side as Cleo licked her face.

"Yeah, but can you get Cleo?" Ji Yeon asked trying to sit up only to be pinned down by Cleo.

Dil was confused as too why Ji Yeon wanted Cleo out of her face as Spifi did this to him all the time.

Luckily for Ji Yeon, Min Jun came to her rescue and moved Cleo away. He then went inside and got a baby wipe and wiped Ji Yeon's face off.

"Why did you wipe your face?" Dil asked as Ji Yeon reached for the ball.

"Don't the growed ups wipe the slobber off your face?" Ji Yeon asked.

"No." Dil answered sitting in the grass and continueing their game.

"Well they do for me." Ji Yeon said rolling the ball to Dil.

"That never happened to me even the time me and Tommy faught over Spike when he kept licking me all over." Dil told her.

"Why would you fight over a dog?" Ji Yeon asked as the ball came her way."Me and Min Jun just let Cleo go to who she wants."

"Well I mostly just layed on a blankie til it was snack time, but I think all Spike's tention on me made Tommy a little jealous til Spike stopped Angelica from stealing my snack and then we learned to share him." Dil explained.

"Now we gots Spifi so we can each have a dog." Dil concluded rolling the ball.

"Did you have hime since you was borned?" Ji Yeon asked catching the ball.

"No. We gotted him after Spike and Chuckie and Kimi's dog had puppies on my firstest Easter." Dil said.

"What's Easter?" Ji Yeon asked rolling the ball back to Dil.

"It's like Hallowmeen, but you don't dress up. You hunt eggs and get more candy." Dil explained.

"Anyways Tommy was really sad cuz Spike falled in love with Fifi leaving him all alone, but then when we were sposed to be looking for eggs we found puppies instead. Later when the puppies grew more my daddy begged my mommy to let us keep one. I hoped she would say we could cuz Spifi was nice and liked to play alot. Soon there was only two puppies left and by the end of the day we got to keep Spifi and Chuckie and Kimi got to keep one too."

"I'm glad you have your own dog now, but I don't mind sharing Cleo." Ji Yeon insisted as Cleo came and layed in the grass next to her.

"If you like Cleo how come you don't like her licking her so much?" Dil asked stopping the ball.

"I like it sometimes, but not all the time." Ji Yeon answered.

"I don't think you would like Spifi very much then." Dil told her.

"She wouldn't." Min Jun called. He had experienced Spifi's hyperness in person and didn't like it much himself. He prefered Cleo.

A few days later Ji Yeon layed in the hospital bed getting her treatment when a familar face was put in the empty bed next to hers.

"Why are you here?" Ji Yeon asked looking over at Dil.

"I gotted my finger stucked in a door and now we have to wait to see if it breaked." Dil explained with a pained expression as Didi went out into the hallway to talk to a doctor.

"I'm sorry. Pain is no fun."I'm getting more teeth and it really hurts." Ji Yeon explained as her mother walked in the room with a pink pop sickle.

Ji Yeon took the pop sickle happily and as her mother left the room Dil began another of his stories.

"I didn't like getting teeth either." Dil started."But it helped me stop sucking on a binky so much. I only use it at night to help me fall asleep."

"What happened?" Ji Yeon asked hoping the pop sickle would offer some relief soon.

"Well I was hurting really bad and all I wanted was my binky but it wasn't helping with the pain at all. nothing helped until I scovered a teething ring. It was nice and cold and felt good on my incoming teeth. Maybe you should try one."

"I have one, but it's at home along with my binky where the ice lives." Ji Yeon told him.

"Well then you'll get it back when it's cold." Dil said as Didi walked into the room and lifted Dil out of the crib. It turned out his finger wasn't broke, just bruised.

The End

A/N I think this is it for the sequal, but if you guys can think of anything else I can add just let me know. Also my memory was a bit foggy on the episodes and movies mentioned. I haven't watched Rugrats in a long time.


End file.
